


Ice Skating

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex can’t skate, Based at Christmas but it doesn’t say so, Because it can’t get more cliche than that, Bottom Peter, Boyfriends kissing in the snow, Cute, First X-Men work, Havoksilver???, Ice Skating, M/M, Peter can skate, Peter helps Alex skate, Quickhavok?, Silverhavok?, Snow, Top Alex, What is their ship name????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt I found on google images. Also on Wattpad.Peter and Alex go ice skating. Turns out, Alex can’t skate.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Alex Summers, Pietro Maximoff/Alex Summers
Kudos: 46





	Ice Skating

Peter Maximoff giggled as Alex Summers made his poor attempt to get near him on the ice. 

"Come on, Summers! You're too slow!" He yelled, taking his time to spin and leap and bound across the ice because yeah, he was good at it and he knew he was good at it, so why not show off a little? It wasn't like he was purposely doing multiple jumps and sharp turns to gather attention. People just happened to look.

"I can't move! How can you do even do this?!" Came Alex's strangles reply, bitter air twisting throughout his throat. Peter skated towards him, holding his hands out to grab the older males. He then held onto one of Alex's arms to help him stand up a little straighter, before giving him one of his shit-eating grins and started to twirl around him in a circle, fast-paced as everything he does is. Alex himself just looked completely lost.

"Here, I'll teach you." Peter smirked, holding onto Alex's hands. Instantly, Alex knew this was a stupid idea. He didn't know what Peter was going to do, but knowing him it was bound to go bad-

"Arghhhhhh!" Peter tugged Alex's body into a spin before flinging him somewhere halfway across the rink. He let out a hearty laugh. Now this was the type of ice skating he enjoyed.

XX~•~•XX

They been at the rink for an hour and the only thing achieved was Peter constantly circling a tripping Alex, nearly slicing over his fingers multiple times. 

Eventually though, Alex had had enough. "This is impossible, Peter! How are you so good at ice skating?!" He cried, falling into his knees once more, golden locks covering over his frustrated eyes. Peter knelt down beside him, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Just done it a lot." He shrugged, holding onto Alex's hand and pulling him upwards. 

Just as he was about to let go, Alex gripped tighter. "Don't abandon me." His feet began slipping once again and somehow, without even moving in any general direction, he ended up once again with ice covering the back of his coat. "Stop! Come back!" He called out to Peter as the boy grinned evilly and skated around him spinning around with grace only a person as fast as him could have, with his bones being as light as they are. 

"Want me to spin you round again?" Peter giggled, placing his hands on his hips, the silver leather jacket shifting upwards slightly. Alex struggled into a sitting position, but the look of fear was definitely stuck onto his face. It hadn't left since the last time Peter span him. "No! Don't you dare spin me!" His hands were flared out, his breathing quick.

Peter frowned slightly. "I can actually help you, if you'd like." He offered, a lot more sincere than previously. Alex looked unsure but nodded, holding out his hand. Peter took it and dragged Alex into his arms, placing Alex's hands around his own waist. "Please hold my hand." Alex whispered pitifully, bending downwards to place his forehead on his boyfriends. Peter beamed and tilted his head upwards to catch Alex's lips in a kiss. 

He held the older boys hand round the rink, smiling brightly as snow began to fall. And even though Alex really couldn't skate, it was still worth it for the older to just see the look of happiness and, surprisingly, calmness. 

And Peter liked seeing Alex struggle. It was a funny thing to enjoy, but he liked to see everyone struggle. Alex just did it in a way that made him seem all dorky and cute, something Peter knew he was very not when they got hot and heavy in bed. 

By the end of the evening, as Peter towed Alex to the side, the moon shone brightly overhead. 

"I don't wanna head home just yet." Alex whispered once they'd gotten their own shoes back and had started wandering down the deserted, icy cold street. Both boy had gloves hands pushed deep inside their own pocket.

Peter looked upwards at his liver. "Me neither." He shrugged, turning to face Alex full on. "Let's not to back. I simply want you to kiss me right here, in the middle of this street." Alex smirked before bending down to once again pave his forehead atop Peters. They were basically had the same size foreheads, any way. 

"I don't get much of a say in this, do I?" He asked roughly, grinning madly as his voice suddenly dropped and went all gravelly. Peter shrugged. "Do you want to?" Alex shook his head before wrapping his arms around Peters narrow waist.

"Just because I don't have a say doesn't mean I want you to take charge. I know you like it when I do." And with that, Alex bent down, his arms slipping down Peters body and went to hook under his arse before lifting the younger boy up, letting him tightly wrap his arms around his neck, his legs quickly twisting round his waist.

"I like this." Peter giggled, harshly kissing Alex as more snow proceeded to tumble down over them, the greyness of the street gone and completely overtaken by a vast plane of white.

"I love you." Alex whispered against the speedsters lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, I haven't written X-Men before. What even is the ship name for Alex and Peter? Silverhavok? Quickhavok? Is there even a ship name???
> 
> ~ Megan


End file.
